legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kumonga
Kumonga (クモンガ Kumonga?) is a giant spider titan that first appears in Rodan: Prince of the Monsters as the many villain of the story. Name Kumonga's name comes from kumo (クモ?), which is the Japanese word for "spider." When he was frozen in ice, he named as "Spiga" or "Spiega," which comes from "spider." Design Appearance Kumonga's designs are very consistent throughout its appearances. Its body is black with yellow stripes. It has cold-color eyes, an arachnid mouth, and eight legs. He has little hairs on and all over his body that can sense titans coming from miles away! He has two claws on each legs to stab with and he also has a stinger he can stab with. His blood is normal spider blood which is rarely seen. Portrayal Kumonga is portrayed by CGI Roar Kumonga has a series of bird calling or chirping noises. However, he does have a deep growl when he see Rodan for a moment and was hissing at him like a spider would. Personality Kumonga is a vicious predator that attacks anything it sees. Kumonga is not averse to attacking humans, but he does when Monarch is seen in his sight. He did destory a village on his own before other titans showed up. Origins According to the research of Dr. Matsumiya, 25 million years ago, Kumonga is a gigantic spider native to Solgell Island, which while not active and hunting hibernates for years at a time under a valley. It is unknown if Kumonga was affected at all by the radiation storms on the island that mutated the native giant praying mantises into Kamacuras, or if it was simply always this tall. In 2018, he was discover to be frozen in ice like how Desghidorah and G.M.K.R were. Later on, he escape from his ice trap to move on his own. History Rodan: Prince of the Monsters Kumonga was first seen frozen under ice. A few moments later, he was freed and started to rampage and kill any Monarch agents he sees until Rodan showed up and they fought it out. As they were battling each other, Rodan was still healing and flew away from Kumonga as he roars in the air. Later on, he came out of the ground and attacked Kamacuras until he was up top of him, then Rodan grab Kumonga and threw him in the water and flew off with Kamacuras thanking him for the save. After Orga, Rodan, and Kamacuras were seen together, Kumonga came out of the ground and a device made Orga attacked Kamacuras as Kumonga and Rodan fight each other again. After the device was destroyed and Orga and Kamacuras stopped fighting, they help Rodan with his fight but however, Kumonga kill Orga and stab Kamacuras with his stinger until Rodan turned into Burning Rodan! Burning Rodan then got up top of Kumonga and set him on fire and didn't stop until he can see his skeleton. After that was done, Rodan got the title he wanted and walked into a portal to Isla De Mara's volcano and started to cool off and heal. Abilities Durability Kumonga can withstand anything that Monarch threw at, due to his size and armor. Senses Kumonga has little hairs covering his body that he can sense any Titan coming from a mile away, no matter where they're are. Webbing Kumonga can shoot a thick webbing and a stinger from his mandibles. Stinger Kumonga has a venomous stinger that instantly killed Kamacuras. Legs It also has long legs ending in sharp points which can be used to skewer opponents or crush through materials. Kumonga is also seen to have jumping abilities. Regenerative ability When Rodan ripped a leg off in their first battle, Kumonga appeared to regenerate a severed leg it had suffered in a battle. Burrowing Since Kumonga can't swim underwater, Kumonga can dig and use the Hollow Earth Tunnels to get to places. Intelligence Kumonga is shown to be intelligence and ready when he senses something coming to him. Speed and Agility Being able to jump, Kumonga can shown to be fast on foot or in the air when he jumps. Strength and Combat Kumonga is shown to be strong enough to take on three titans! Kumonga use his legs in battle most of the time and his stinger as a back up plan. He also web a group of agents and broke the ice around them to drown them. Weaknesses Water Due to his appearance, Kumonga can't swim underwater and freaked out when Rodan threw him in the water and left him there. Fire When Rodan was in his Burning Rodan form, Burning Rodan got up top of him and breath fire out of his mouth and didn't stop until he saw his skeleton. It seems that Kumonga can't heal if fire is involve in it. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer